coafandomcom-20200223-history
Deities and Domains
Selecting Domains Clerics must select two domains from the list of domains appropriate to their patron deity to be able to cast spells. The custom City of Arabel domains will not be available to you at creation unless you download the files here. [The files are optional, but by downloading and extracting the two files in the .rar to your Override folder, you gain 34 new customized domains that work on City of Arabel. 'This override will not work on other servers and may cause errors if you try to log into them, but this is easily corrected by removing the files domains.2da and feats.2da from your Override folder.] Darkfire Changes default Element if the Caster is a Cleric and they have one of the following Domains: Ooze/Cavern/Earth = Acid Air/Storm = Electrical Water = Cold ** If the Caster has the First Domain as Air and the second one as Water - The First Domain will dictate the alteration of the default element. Basically: If your domains are Ooze/Cavern/Earth, your darkfire will default to ACID If your domains are Air/Storm your darkfire will default to ELECTRIC If your domain is Water, your darkfire will default to COLD. The first domain you select will determine the element it changes to. So if you take STORM and WATER domain, STORM domain supercedes water, and will do ELECTRIC damage. If you took WATER then STORM it will do COLD. Faerûnian Pantheon (Major) *'Azuth:' Illusion, Knowledge, Magic, Law, Spells. Favored weapon: Quarterstaff *Power Bane: '''Evil, Destruction, Hatred, Law, Tyranny. Favored weapon: Morningstar *Chauntea: Animal, Earth, Good, Plant, Protection, Renewal. Favored weapon: Scythe *Cyric:' Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Illusion, Trickery. Favored weapon: Longsword *'Eilistraee:' Chaos, Charm, Drow, Elf, Good, Moon, Portal. Favored weapon: Bastardsword *'Gond:' Craft, Earth, Fire, Knowledge, Metal, Planning. Favored weapon: Warhammer *'Helm: Law, Planning, Protection, Strength. Favored weapon: Bastardsword *Ilmater:' Good, Healing, Law, Strength, Suffering. Favored weapon: Unarmed Strike/Quarterstaff *Available'Kelemvor:' Fate, Law, Protection, Repose, Travel. Favored weapon: Bastardsword *'Kossuth:' Destruction, Fire, Renewal, Suffering. Favored weapon: Heavy Flail *'Lathander:' Good, Nobility, Protection, Renewal, Strength, Sun. Favored weapon: Mace *'Lolth:' Chaos, Drow, Evil, Darkness, Destruction, Spiders, Trickery. Favored weapon: Dagger *'Malar:' Animal, Chaos, Evil, Moon, Strength, Favored weapon: A beast's claw (claw bracer) *'Mask:' Darkness, Evil, Luck, Trickery. Favored weapon: Longsword *'Mielikki:' Animal, Good, Plant, Travel. Favored weapon: Scimitar *'Mystra: ' Good, Illusion, Knowledge Magic,, Rune, Spells. Favored weapon: Shuriken/Dagger *'Oghma:' Charm, Knowledge, Luck, Travel, Trickery. Favored weapon: Longsword *'Selûne: Chaos, Good, Moon, Protection, Travel. Favored weapon: Mace *Shar:' Cavern, Darkness, Evil, Knowledge. Favored weapon: Shuriken/Shortsword *'Shaundakul:' Air, Chaos, Portal, Protection, Trade, Travel. Favored weapon: Greatsword *'Silvanus:' Animal, Plant, Protection, Renewal, Water. Favored weapon: Warhammer *'Sune:' Chaos, Charm, Good, Protection. Favored weapon: Whip *'Talos:' Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Fire, Storm. Favored weapon: Spear *'Tempus:' Chaos, Destruction, Strength, War. Favored weapon: Battleaxe *'Torm:' Good, Healing, Law, Protection, Strength. Favored weapon: Greatsword *[https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Tymora '''Tymora']' :' Chaos, Good , Luck, Protection Travel . Favored weapon: Shuriken/Longsword *'Tyr: ' Good, Knowledge, Law, Retribution, War. Favored weapon: Longsword *'Umberlee:' Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Ocean, Storm, Water. Favored weapon: Trident/Spear *'Uthgar: 'Animal, Chaos, Retribution Strength, War. Favored weapon: Battleaxe *Missing Waukeen: Knowledge, Protection, Travel, Trade. Favored weapon: Light Flail Faerûnian Pantheon (Minor) *'Akadi: 'Air, Illusion, Travel, Trickery. Favored weapon: Heavy Flail *'Auril:' Air, Evil, Storm, Water. Favored weapon: Battleaxe *available Clar Banda^: Evil, Knowledge, Magic, Undead. Favored weapon: Quarterstaff *'Deneir:' Good, Knowledge, Protection, Rune. Favored weapon: Dagger *'Eldath:' Family, Good, Plant, Protection, Water. Favored weapon: Quarterstaff/Unarmed Strike *'Finder Wyvernspur:' Chaos, Charm, Renewal, Reptilian. Favored weapon: Bastardsword *'Garagos: 'Chaos, Destruction, Strength, War *'Gargauth:' Charm, Evil, Law, Trickery. Favored weapon: Dagger *'Grumbar:' Cavern, Earth, Metal, Time. Favored weapon: Warhammer *'Gwaeron Windstrom:' *'Hoar:' Fate, Law, Retribution, Travel. Favored weapon: Spear *'Istishia:' Destruction, Ocean, Storm, Travel, Water. Favored weapon: Warhammer *'Jergal: 'Fate, Law, Repose, Rune, Suffering. Favored weapon: Scythe *'Lliira:' Chaos, Charm, Family, Good, Travel. Favored weapon: Shuriken/Rapier *'Loviatar:' Evil, Law, Retribution, Strength, Suffering. Favored weapon: Whip *'Lurue:' Animal, Chaos, Good, Healing. Favored weapon: Spear *'Milil:' Charm, Good, Knowledge, Nobility. Favored weapon: Rapier *'Morvys^:' Air, Knowledge, Mist, Trickery. Favored weapon: Rapier *'Nobanion:' *'Red Knight:' *'Savras:' Fate, Knowledge, Law, Magic, Spells. Favored weapon: Dagger *'Sharess:' Chaos, Charm, Good, Travel, Trickery. Favored weapon: Unarmed/Dagger *'Shiallia:' Animal, Good, Plant, Renewal. Favored weapon: Quarterstaff *'Siamorphe:' Knowledge, Law, Nobility, Planning. Favored weapon: Mace *'Talona:' Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Suffering. Favored weapon: Unarmed/Dagger *'Tiamat:' Evil, Law, Reptilian, Tyranny. Favored weapon: Battleaxe *'Ubtao: 'Planning, Plant, Protection, Reptilian. Favored weapon: Battleaxe *'Ulutiu:' *'Valkur:' *'Velsharoon:' Drow Pantheon *'Ghaunadaur:' Cavern, Chaos, Drow, Hatred, Ooze. Favored weapon: Warhammer *'Kiaransalee:' Chaos, Drow, Evil, Retribution, Undead. Favored weapon: Dagger *'Selvetarm:' Chaos, Drow, Evil, Spider, War. Favored weapon: Mace *'Vhaeraun:' Chaos, Drow, Evil, Travel, Trickery. Dwarven Pantheon *'Abbathor:' Dwarf, Evil, Luck, Trade, Trickery. Favored weapon: Dagger *'Berronar Truesilver:' Dwarf, Family, Good, Healing, Law, Protection. Favored weapon: Mace *'Clangeddin Silverbeard:' Dwarf, Good, Law, Strength, War. Favored weapon: Battleaxe *'Deep Duerra: 'Dwarf, Evil, Law, Mentalism, War. Favored weapon: Battleaxe *'Dugmaren Brightmantle:' Chaos, Craft, Dwarf, Good, Knowledge, Rune. Favored weapon: Shortsword *'Dumathoin: 'Cavern, Craft, Dwarf, Earth, Knowledge, Metal, Protection. Favored weapon: Warhammer *'Gorm Gulthyn: 'Dwarf, Good, Law, Protection, War. Favored weapon: Battleaxe *'Haela Brightaxe:' Chaos, Dwarf, Good, Luck, War. Favored weapon: Greatsword *'Laduguer:' Craft, Dwarf, Evil, Law, Magic, Metal, Protection. Favored weapon: Warhammer *'Marthammor Duin:' Dwarf, Good, Protection, Travel. Favored weapon: Mace *'Moradin:' Craft, Dwarf, Earth, Good, Law, Protection. Favored weapon: Warhammer *'Sharindlar:' Chaos, Charm, Dwarf, Good, Healing, Moon. Favored weapon: Whip *'Thard Harr: 'Animal, Chaos, Dwarf, Good, Plant. Favored weapon: Spear/Unarmed *'Vergadain:' Dwarf, Luck, Trade, Trickery. Favored weapon: Longsword Elven Pantheon *'Aerdrie Faenya:' Air, Animal, Chaos, Elf, Good, Storm. Favored weapon: Quarterstaff *'Angharradh: 'Chaos, Elf, Good, Knowledge, Plant, Protection, Renewal. Favored weapon: Spear *'Corellon Larethian: 'Chaos, Elf, Good, Magic, Protection, War. Favored weapon: Longsword *'Deep Sashelas:' Chaos, Elf, Good, Knowledge, Ocean, Water. Favored weapon: Trident/Spear *'Erevan Ilesere:' Chaos, Elf, Luck, Trickery. Favored weapon: Shortsword *'Fenmarel Mestarine:' Animal, Chaos, Elf, Plant, Travel. Favored weapon: Dagger *'Hanali Celanil:' Chaos, Charm, Elf, Good, Magic, Protection. Favored weapon: Dagger *'Labelas Enoreth: 'Chaos, Elf, Good, Knowledge, Time. Favored weapon: Quarterstaff *'Rillifane Rallathil: 'Chaos, Elf, Good, Plant, Protection. Favored weapon: Quarterstaff *'Sehanine Moonbow:' Chaos, Elf, Good, Illusion, Knowledge, Moon, Travel. Favored weapon: Quarterstaff *'Shevarash: 'Chaos, Elf, Retribution, War. Favored weapon: Longbow/Longsword *'Solonor Thelandira: 'Chaos, Elf, Good, Plant, War. Favored weapon: Longbow/Dagger Gnomish Pantheon *'Baervan Wildwanderer: ' Animal, Gnome, Good, Plant, Travel. Favored weapon: Handaxe *'Baravar Cloakshadow:' Gnome, Good, Illusion, Protection, Trickery. Favored weapon: Dagger *'Callarduran Smoothhands:' Cavern, Craft, Earth, Gnome. Favored weapon: Battleaxe *'Flandal Steelskin:' Craft, Gnome, Good, Metal. Favored weapon: Warhammer *'Gaerdal Ironhand:' Gnome, Good, Law, Protection, War. Favored weapon: Warhammer *'Garl Glittergold:' Craft, Gnome, Good, Law, Protection, Trickery. Favored weapon: Battleaxe *'Segojan Earthcaller:' Cavern, Earth, Gnome, Good. Favored weapon: Mace *'Urdlen: 'Chaos, Earth, Evil, Gnome, Hatred. Favored weapon: Unarmed/Sickle Halfling Pantheon *'Arvoreen:' Good, Halfling, Law, Protection, War. Favored weapon: Shortsword *'Brandobaris: 'Halfling, Luck, Travel, Trickery. Favored weapon: Dagger *'Cyrrollalee: '''Family, Good, Halfling, Law. Favored weapon: Club *'Sheela Peryroyl:' Air, Charm, Halfling, Plant. Favored weapon: Sickle *'Urogalan: Earth, Halfling, Law, Protection, Repose. Favored weapon: Light Flail *Yondalla:' Family, Good, Halfling, Law, Protection. Favored weapon: Shortsword Mulhorandi Pantheon *'Anhur:' Chaos, Good, Strength, Storm, War. Favored weapon: Scimitar *'Geb: Cavern, Craft, Earth, Protection. Favored weapon: Quarterstaff *Hathor: Family, Fate, Good, Moon. Favored weapon: Shortsword *Horus-Re: ' Good, Law, Nobility, Retribution, Sun. Favored weapon: Mace *'Isis:' Family, Good, Magic, Storm, Water. Favored weapon: Dagger *'Nephthys: Chaos, Good, Protection, Trade. Favored weapon: Whip *Osiris:' Good, Law, Plant, Repose, Retribution. Favored weapon: Light Flail *'Sebek:' Animal, Evil, Reptilian, Water. Favored weapon: Spear *'Set:' Air, Darkness, Evil, Hatred, Law, Magic, Reptilian. Favored weapon: Spear *'Thoth: Craft, Knowledge, Magic, Rune, Spells. Favored weapon: Quarterstaff Orcish Pantheon *Bahgtru:' Chaos, Evil, Orc, Strength. Favored weapon: Unarmed *'Gruumsh: Cavern, Chaos, Evil, Hatred, Orc, Strength, War. Favored weapon: Spear *Ilneval:' Destruction, Evil, Orc, Planning, War. Favored weapon: Longsword *'Luthic:' Cavern, Earth, Evil, Family, Healing, Orc. Favored weapon: Unarmed *'Shargaas:' Chaos, Darkness, Evil, Orc, Trickery. Favored weapon: Shortsword *'Yurtrus: 'Death, Destruction, Evil, Orc, Suffering. Favored weapon: Unarmed Notes '^'''City of Arabel exclusive deities; may be given additional domains. The Craft, Family, Mentalism, Moon, and Ocean domains are not currently supported. Category:Deity Domains (setting specific)